Luz y Valor
by Nicasogno
Summary: Uno de los días más especiales para la pequeña Yagami, y su hermano decide sincerarse.


_¡HOLA A TODOS! Este es mi primer one-shot. Con él quería transmitir el amor de hermanos y de como una simple historia, pues influir en algún futuro._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y espero no haber cometido muchas faltas ortográficas. Espero sus reviews y cualquier comentario que me ayude a mejorar._

 _Un saludín._

* * *

—Cuando éramos pequeños siempre la cuidaba, la intentaba tener siempre protegida por su débil salud. Se enfermaba frecuentemente, y a mí me daba miedo perderla. Recuerdo una vez, yo tendría siete u ocho años; que por mi culpa tuvo que ir al hospital; la forcé a bajar al parque a jugar al fútbol y se desmayó… Cada vez que tengo en mi memoria ese día, toco mi mejilla recordando la bofetada que me propició mi madre, y con razón.

Desde ese día, descubrí que ella era una pequeña luz, que por mucho que se apagase siempre se iba a recomponer.—unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos marrones del castaño.—El día que volví al mundo real y vi en el calendario que no había pasado el tiempo para ellos, salía ella de su habitación con su pijama de color naranja y despeinada. En el fondo, me dio miedo verla, ¿Ella sabría lo qué pasaría realmente? Me preguntaba cada vez que miraba a sus ojos rojizos. Al tener que volver, el contacto con su mano, estrechó mi corazón y por volverla a ver y salvar el Mundo Digimon, iba a luchar con más valor.

Como bien sabes, llegó el momento de volver a casa para averiguar quién era el tan ansiado octavo niño elegido. Se me paso por la cabeza, que sería ella, pero algo dentro de mí, no quería que lo fuese.—hacía un pequeño nudo en la corbata verde de su acompañante mientras hablaba.—La noche en la que Gatomon y Wizarmon estaban en el balcón de mi casa con Hikari, y Agumon me avisó, salí corriendo, en ese momento me confirmaron que era ella, y desde ese momento me prometí cuidar más que nunca a mi pequeña, porque sabía que iba a ser difícil para todos.

Su primer viaje al Mundo Digimon, y enferma… Ella aún no estaba curada del todo, fue otra vez que sentía ese miedo, ese pánico de perderla y no volverla a ver.

Bueno, pero no todo son recuerdos malos, tengo muchísimos buenos: la primera vez que me dijo hermano o aprendió a decir mi nombre, cuando con su silbato yo sabía que quería decir, nuestro primer digihuevo, el día que se cayó de la bicicleta porque era ya mayor para ir en una de dos ruedas —Él reía al recordar la herida que se hizo y se la intentó curar con el desmaquillante de mamá porque no sabía que tenía que hacer.— el primer pastel que me hizo, que estaba malísimo pero yo como buen hombre, me lo comí. La navidad en la que abrió su regalo y era una cámara de fotos, desde entonces no ha dejado de hacer fotos de todos los momentos importantes en su vida. Puedo hablar también de cuando empezó con la pre adolescencia, y fue de nuevo una niña elegida—miraba a su acompañante, mientras él caminaba hacia una silla a sentarse.— Tengo aún en mi memoria cuando fui a por ella al Mundo Digimon y estaba con Andromon o el día que me dijeron lo del Mar Oscuro, no podía imaginarme quien mierda se quería llevar a mi hermana a ese mundo infernal.—Tai se deshacía el nudo de su corbata, parecía agobiado al recordar ese momento.— Menos mal que no volvió a ocurrir.

Al comenzar secundaria me dieron celos, porque sabía que ella iba a ser una de las chicas más deseadas de todo el primer curso. Era la hermana del gran Taichi Yagami, del capitán del equipo de fútbol.—su acompañante reía mientras el castaño se daba aires de superior.— encima era dulce, amable y su genética, como la mía obviamente, le sumaban puntos para tener pretendientes. El primer curso yo me reía porque veía como le daba calabazas a todos, incluso a Daisuke que había estado más tiempo que ninguno detrás de ella y su amistad se iba consolidando cada día más, pero cuando llego el segundo curso, ya empezó ella a tener 'su primer amor' y quería protegerla tanto, que si hacía falta me peleaba con ella para que no tuviese novio. —Hacia memoria Tai de los amores de su hermana— No iba a permitir que mi hermana pequeña saliese con el guaperas del club de baloncesto.—su acompañante tragó saliva y Tai reía al verle— pero bueno, al final ella consiguió vivir su amor, ser feliz, hasta que le rompieron el corazón y yo corrí detrás de ese mamarracho a partirle la cara, pero cuando mi hermana me cogió en ese momento del brazo deteniéndome, se que lo que menos necesitaba era que me metiese en algún lio más. Al final, todo fue una confusión y en el penúltimo curso de preparatoria, volvió con aquel galán. —se rehacía el nudo de la corbata negra que llevaba mirándose al espejo.— Me gusta hacer memoria de las vacaciones en familia que hicimos, y los viajes a casa de nuestros abuelos. Cada vez que íbamos, visitábamos el templo que había, porque a ella le encantaba ir, decía que sus sentimientos allí eran de paz y esperanza. Ahora que me acuerdo—se dirigió hacia un mueble que tenía diversos estantes y algún que otro cajón, abrió él de la derecha y sacó una caja de madera algo desgastada pero no se veía del todo vieja— En esta caja guardo todas las fotos de los viajes a los que íbamos, ella y yo.—Comenzaba a pasar las fotos una por una a su acompañante mientras sus ojos comenzaban de nuevo a ponerse cristalinos— ¿ves? En todas las fotos tiene una sonrisa más grande que el Sol, e ilumina cada rincón por donde va.

—Tai, vamos a llegar tarde ya son las 4:37 p.m—mencionaba su acompañante mientras el castaño guardaba todo de nuevo y tomaba las llaves del coche.

—Tienes razón, vamos.—bajaron hasta el parking donde tenían el coche y Tai comenzó a conducir hasta un destino concreto.— Como nos queda aún un rato, te sigo contando. Cuando aprendía para el carnet de conducir, fui yo quien le dio su primera clase, porque tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo en la autoescuela, y no tenía la suficiente confianza para decírselo a mi padre. Así que nos fuimos a un pueblo cercano a la ciudad, donde habían unos buenos circuitos y comencé a darle indicaciones, tendrías que haberla visto. A ver, que más te puedo contar que sea alegre —sonreía el niño elegido del valor mientras cambiaba la marcha del coche.— el día que la vi graduarse de preparatoria, me di cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo. ¿Sabes qué? Fui con ella a elegir el vestido, porque opinaba que sus amigas no le darían una opinión objetiva y que su novio no entendía de esas cosas. Se probó como unos trescientos hasta que encontró el perfecto, a mí me encantaba como le quedaba: un vestido palabra de honor de color amarillo pastel, con algún tipo de encaje en la parte del pecho, un lazo a la cintura y una falda que parecía un tutú por la tela que lo componía. Verla subir por aquellas escaleras a la plataforma hasta coger su diploma… En ese momento, cogí su cámara y empecé a sacarle fotos como si estuviese poseído—rieron él y su acompañante— pero estaba tan bella que hasta yo quería que fuese mi novia. Después el tan ansioso momento había llegado, iba a ir a la universidad, a comenzar los estudios para los que se había estado preparando tanto tiempo. El primer día me ofrecí a acompañarla, ella me aceptó encantada, pero para que se acostumbra a coger el transporte, fuimos en tranvía que une hasta Tokio y allí cogimos el metro hasta la universidad, la deje en su edificio y yo me fui hacia mis prácticas. Tendrías que haber visto la sonrisa que portaba, era entre alegría y de nervios. —Buscaba apartamiento para dejar el coche, mientras entretenía a su copiloto— Cuando yo encontré trabajo y me independice, ella me hizo un par de fiambreras con diferentes comidas, para que sobreviviera hasta que Mimi volviese de sus vacaciones. Desde que me fui de casa quedábamos siempre el viernes para ir a cenar y el domingo para pasarlo en familia, eran los días donde yo me sentía feliz, porque tenía a las dos mujeres que más feliz me habían hecho la vida, Mimi y Hikari. Luego me tocó, vivir la experiencia de ayudar a mi hermana con la mudanza a una nueva casa—Tai encontró aparcamiento y bajaron del coche, miro su reloj, y empezaron andar a paso ligero hasta la puerta donde los esperaban.

Tai y su acompañante entraron al edificio encontrando allí a conocidos y familiares que deseaban verles a ambos. Su acompañante dirigió varias sonrisas nerviosas, hasta llegar a una sala, donde se encontraba una sala, en cuanto a Tai, iba detrás de él.

Entraron a una pequeña habitación donde habías dos niñas de aproximadamente 3 años y un niño de 5. Tai cogió a las dos niñas, sus hijas, Mizuki, una niña con el pelo castaño oscuro y con ojos color miel, y Mika, está tenía los mismo ojos que su melliza pero su pelo era más claro. Su acompañante tomo la mano del niño, que aparentaba ser su sobrino Rai, un pequeño de caballo pelirrojo y ojos azules.

—La noticia de que iba a ser tita, ya sabes cómo se la tomo porque estabas junto a ella cuando se lo dijimos, y más cuando les comunicamos que iban a ser mellizas.—Miró a Mizuki— ella significa bella luna, bella por su madre y luna por su tita, ya que la luna prende luz en un lugar oscuro.—sonrio y miro a Mika— y esta muchachilla significa bella, al igual que se hermana por su madre y lista de nuevo por su tita. Mimi y yo pensamos los nombres muy detenidamente, pero a ella no le gustaba ninguno.—dejó a sus hijas sentadas en una silla, las dos eran los suficientemente pequeñas para dejarlas ahí.— así que a mí se me ocurrió la idea de llamarlas así y a su madre le gustó.

—¿Hikari sabe por qué se llaman así las niñas?—preguntaba su acompañante mientras vestía a su sobrino con una camisa blanca estilo ibicenca, unos pantalones grises de traje y una boina estilo inglés a juego con los pantalones, y le daba un cojín con una pequeña caja.

—De mi boca a ella no le conté nada pero supongo que a Mimi le faltaría tiempo para contárselo.—reía, y el comenzaba a vestir a sus hijas. Ambas llevaban un vestido de color blanco de manga larga y un lazo para separar el cuerpo del vestido de la falda del mismo de color gris. Sus cabezas estaban decoradas por unas coronas de flores de color lavanda y blancas. Tai le daba a las niñas un ramo de rosas blancas para cada una.—Y ahora llega su día, no pensé que iba a pasar tan rápido el tiempo.

Llamaron a Sora para que acomodará los asientos de los invitados, que arreglase los últimos detalles y a Mimi para que llevará a los tres pequeños hasta la puerta para que se pusieran en posición. Se habían vuelto a quedar solos, salieron de esa sala y se fueron por el pasillo que se encontraba en el medio. Allí observaron que todos sus amigos y familiares habían venido. En las primeras filas se sentaban familiares, a continuación estaban los amigos y compañeros de trabajo, en esos asientos vieron que estaban todos sus amigos. Jyou estaba sentado junto con su futura prometida, al lado de esté estaba Izzy que iba acompañado por su mujer y por su hijo, al otro lado estaban Daisuke con su mujer y su hijo pequeño, y al lado de su primogénito una chica algo más mayor que tenía un gran parecido a su hermana Yun, la cual estaba al lado. Detrás de estos, estaban los hermanos de Yolei y los de Jyou, con sus respectivas familias. En esa misma dirección, estaban Ken y Yolei, con su pequeña de la mano y otro chico en la tan notable barriga de la chica. Al lado de estos, estaba Cody el único soltero del grupo. Mientras caminaban, ambos sonreían y saludaban a todos, agradeciendo su presencia.

Llegaron a la puerta de donde se encontraban, ya todo estaba en su sitio. Los invitados estaban sentado esperando a que la música sonase para ponerse de pie. Antes de colocarse en posición Tai se dirigió una última vez a su acompañante.

—Ahora, ¿sabes qué?.—Su acompañante de todo el día negó con la cabeza.—Te toca a ti, todo lo que has estado haciendo este tiempo desde que apenas tenían ocho años, la fuerza con la que la cuidabas, la protegías y la mirabas, y ella no se daba cuenta, hasta que comenzaron las secundaria, todas las cosas por las que pasaron, esa maldita Catherine, las idas y venidas de las parejas, todas por las cosas que han pasado. Los momentos en los que vio a su galán ganar al baloncesto. Ese partido que era ganar o perder todo, y consiguieron ganar, y fuiste corriendo a las gradas donde estábamos apoyándote, a coger a Hikari como una princesa y la besaste delante de todos por la emoción que sentías. El día que te llevó a casa a presentarte como novio oficial antes mis padres, y tú tenías unos nervios que empezaste a estar rojo y a mí solo me dio por reír. El primer domingo que pasaste junto con nosotros como familia, que acabamos discutiendo si era mejor fútbol o baloncesto.— su amigo reía recordando cada momento.— No solo tengo cosas buenas que decir de ella, si no de ti también. Sé que esto lo debería decir mi padre, pero ya sabes cómo es él. Te la cedo, hazla feliz, haz que cada día sea el último pero de la mejor manera, coge su cámara y fotografíala, verás que es una de las cosas más bonitas que te van a suceder en la vida. Takeru, cuida de mi hermana que ella te ama, y si no… te daré esa paliza que te debo desde hace años.—ambos rieron. El castaño miró al rubio, le acarició un hombro y le dio un abrazo, mientras le susurró al oido— gracias por ser quien mantenga la luz dentro de la oscuridad.

—No me las tienes que dar Tai, cuidaré de Hikari, como de mi propia vida, porque ella es eso. Gracias a ti por contarme tantas cosas, de sincerarte conmigo, y ante todo gracias por todo, cuñado. El día de mi boda ha llegado, y estoy tan nervioso como la primera vez que Hika… —a Takeru no le dio tiempo a terminar sus palabras porque Tai le cortó.

—¡No quiero saber que fue esa primera vez!—rieron y se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares. La música había comenzado a sonar.

Takeru iba entrelazando el brazo de su madre, mientras miraba como había quedado la pequeña iglesia que había escogido con Hikari, para el día de su casamiento, los asientos eran de madera, estaban decorados con pequeños lazos de color verde y en el pasillo central habías flores de color rosa, que había escogido Sora, ya que la habían contratado como decoradora para su boda. Delante de él, iba su sobrino Rai, con el cojín y la cajita que contenía los anillos de casamiento. Detrás de él, estaban Matt y Sora, imitando la posición del futuro esposo con su madre. Matt iba vestido muy básico traje de color negro y corbata negra. Sora iba con un precioso vestido de escote corazón, de largo hasta sus pies, con una cinta de pedrería en la cintura y el color de la tela era de color azul. Llegaron al altar, y se pusieron en posición, esperando a que Hikari entrará por la puerta. Y así fue, tres minutos de espera y su futura mujer entraba por la gran entrada de la iglesia junto con su padre. Iba hermosa. A Takeru, le faltaban palabras para describir como se sentía en ese momento. Hikari iba con un vestido de color blanco hueso, con escote en barco, manga francesa y la falda del vestido era una simple tela blanca, pero en su espalda estaba el detalle, una espalda descubierta que le quedaba a medida. Detrás de ella estaba Tai junto con Mimi, Tai iba igual vestido que Matt, y Mimi vestía con un vestido de color salmón, palabra de honor, un lazo en la cintura y una falda en corte de A. Delante de Hikari, iban sus otras dos sobrinas Mika y Mizuki.

—Está preciosa.—le susurro su hermano Matt que estaba a su lado, el solo pudo asentir.

Para Takeru, el día de su boda fue el día más importante de su vida, había podido consolidar su amor e iba a comenzar a formar una familia con su amada luz.

 **Pasado un año.**

El timbre de la residencia de los Yagami Tachikawa sonaba, la pequeña Mika acudió rápidamente a abrir.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó la pequeña con su inocente voz.

—Soy el lobo feroz, y como no abras la puerta soplaré y soplaré y tu casa derribaré.— se escuchaba una voz algo ronca junto con una risa malvada que se mezclaba con una risa más dulce. La pequeña Mika reía, sabía que a su tío Takeru le gustaba hacer esa broma.

Takeru iba en compañía de Hikari, entraron por la puerta, y lo primero que hicieron fue llenar de abrazos y besos a sus sobrinas, mientras les daban a cada una, una bolsa de chucherías que habían comprado de camino.

—¿Dónde está vuestro papá, chicas?— pregunto Hikari, doblando sus rodillas a la altura de las pequeñas.

—Papá, está en su despacho y mamá en la cocina. —Dijeron las dos a la vez.

—Yo voy a ver a Mimi.— Dijo Hikari, dándole un beso en los labios a su esposo.

—De acuerdo, amor.— Takeru se dirigió hasta el despacho de Tai, y llamó a la puerta.—¿Puedo entrar?.— Se escuchó un sí detrás de la puerta.

El rubio entró y vio todo entre papeles y a un Tai con barba de tres días, y vestido aún con el uniforme de su empresa.

—Cuñado, que alegría verte, ¿Cómo va todo?—preguntó Tai.

—Bastante bien, verás Tai, quería que habláramos un rato sobre una situación.

—Claro, adelante, siéntate —Tai seguía sentado en sus sitio, y Takeru tomo sitio en el sillón que estaba frente al castaño.

—Como sabrás, después de unos meses de estar casado con tu hermana, decidimos hacer un viaje por toda la costa atlántica de los Estados Unidos. Estuvimos allí, un viaje fantástico y te quería decir que… —Se escuchó un grito proveniente de la cocina. Tai se asustó pero Takeru reía, mientras el propietario de la casa le miraba extraño.—Hikari ya se lo habrá dicho a Mimi.

—¿El qué?—miraba el castaño con cara de no entender y el rubio seguía riendo. Tai se levantó y anduvo hasta la cocina, seguido por el rubio, se encontró con Mimi tocando la barriga de Hikari, que se veía algo más grande. Las mellizas agarradas de las manos mientras daban vueltas.—No puede ser…—miro a Takeru y este asintió—Voy a ser tío. —Tai se emocionó y corrió abrazar a su hermana.—¿Desde cuándo?

—Estoy de 5 meses.—sonreía Hikari abrazada a su hermano.—Sabemos que va a ser niño, y se llamará Isamu. Eligió el padre el nombre.—miró a Takeru y Tai también.

—Isamu significa valor.— dijo el rubio sonriendo mirando cómplice a Tai. El castaño sonrió y de su boca salió un gracias.

Takeru eligió el nombre de Isamu, por Tai. Después de que su cuñado le contase la procedencia de los nombres de sus hijas, era lo que menos podía hacer por él.

 **Fin.**


End file.
